1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage containers, and more particularly to new and improved beverage containers for carbonated drinks which avoids many of the difficulties associated with prior known containers.
Specifically,, the invention provides a new and improved beverage container for carbonated drinks which permits rapid carbonation without excessive gas pressure build up and freezing of the dispensing means, and which can be easily manufactured by blow or injection molding techniques. The new containers broadly comprise in combination, an outer housing shell having an opening at the top, a water level mark on the outside near the top of the housing and a fluid-flow release valve extending through an opening in the side near the bottom of said housing, a removable support plate resting on an interior ledge of the housing near but above the bottom of the housing and extending over the internal terminal of the said release valve, said support plate being adapted to holding solid cooling means added to the container, and a lid for the container having an annular side flange and a top wall integral therewith, the interior side of the flange being adapted to being removably engaged with the top of the housing.
The invention further provides a process for making carbonated beverages using the above-noted improved beverage container which broadly comprises adding the desired amount of dry ice or other cooling means to the interior of the container so that it rests on the interior support plate, adding the desired drink ingredients for the beverage to be prepared to the interior of the container, adding sufficient water so that it comes up to the water level mark on the outside of the container, placing the lid on the container, and then after a short time removing the desired carbonated beverage by means of the fluid flow release valve as the beverage is needed.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over the inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,461 and U.S. No. 4,170,320. Other patents in the field of container structures include among others, the following: U.S. Pat. No. 235,044, U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,002, U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,248, U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,091, U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,323, U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,088, U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,339 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,096.
The prior known beverage containers possess several disadvantages which have placed limitations on their use. Some of the containers, for example, permit excessive pressure build up which may be dangerous to the operators. Other containers require extensive waiting periods before the desired carbonation takes place. Other become inoperative after a short period of use because of the condensing or freezing around the dispersing means or pressure release means. Others are expensive to manufacture and maintain which prevents their commercial use on a large scale.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved beverage container which can be used to prepare carbonated drinks. It is a further object to provide new carbonated beverage containers which avoid excessive pressure build up and are safe to operate. It is a further object to provide new and improved beverage containers which provide almost immediate formation of the carbonated beverage and avoids long waiting periods. It is a further object to provide a new beverage container which avoids condensation or freezing around the dispersing and pressure release means and permits extended periods of use without maintenance. It is a further object to provide new beverage containers which can be prepared by blow molding techniques and thus can be economically produced. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description thereof.